Of Three Worlds: Remake
by Chaos Snow Kitsune
Summary: This is the Remake of  Of Three Worlds  It will be the same  but grammar and spelling have been corrected until Where Kurama Kuchiki Left off. Pairing will be NarutoxHakuxHinatax? you will have to wait to find out who. This was adopted from Kurama Kuchiki
1. Chapter 1

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto

**Bold- Summons, Kyubi anything to do with his speech.**

_Italic- thoughts and flash backs _

_**Bold Italic- Kyubi thoughts and flash backs**_

-Story Start-

The newly unmasked ninja her voice full of pain, said, "I am useless as Zabuza's tool! Naruto… Please…" She paused to meet the blond boy's eyes. "Kill me."

Naruto stared at her in disbelief for a moment. _How can she say that so calmly? How can she want to die? _He stumbled back in surprise.

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku demanded, taking a step forward to close the gap again. "I thought you wanted to be a great ninja?"

Naruto shook his head. "How can you say that? Do you really believe that's all there is to it?" he yelled. "Fighting and killing until there's only one person left standing?" His voice softened a bit. "There's a lot more to being shinobi than that. There are more ways of showing your strength than beating someone in battle."

Haku felt her lip twitch into the start of a sad smile. "I've had this feeling ever since we met in the woods… That you and I, we're a lot alike. Maybe in another live we could have been friends…. maybe even more" She paused with a sad smile "You know what it is I'm talking about. I'm only sorry that it is you that will have to stain your hands with my unworthy blood."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "This… This is the only way…?"

"Yes!" Haku insisted.

"_You've lost your dreams… and ask me to kill you!" _Naruto bowed his head._ "The both of us are caught in this… as shinobi…"_ "The weird thing is that you're right if we'd met under different circumstances, we probably would have been friends…" Naruto said out loud, to receive a small nod of agreement from the girl.

Pulling a kunai from the holster on his leg, Naruto started forward towards the girl, raising his arm as if for a single slash across the throat.

Haku watched him, feeling oddly content. "_He will become strong. Naruto, fulfill your own dreams! Protect those that are _precious_ to you."_

The blond drew close. "_You think I can kill you Haku, but you don't understand! I won't kill you, not for that man! If I hit you with the flat of the kunai, I can knock you out! That should be enough!" _He began to swing his arm down-

"Your future is death!" was heard across the bridge.

Haku's head snapped up as the words were carried to her. "_Zabuza!" _"Sorry Naruto, change of plan!" Haku yelled, catching the arm and whirling the unsuspecting boy around. "I'm not ready to die quite yet!" She quickly began forming seals with one hand. _"I have been foolish! How can I ask for a merciful death, when Zabuza-sama still needs me? My last breath belongs to him!"_

There was a swirl of mist as Haku disappeared- releasing Naruto from the hold she had had on his arm. Naruto stumbled and stared dumbstruck at the spot where Haku had been seconds before. "_Where…!"_

Suddenly, he felt his body shudder. It felt as if all his energy had suddenly disappeared. "_What's happening?" _Naruto wondered. "_Whatever, it's used up almost all my chakra! And I still have to find Haku!"_

To his surprise the fog was lifting. He glanced down the bridge and saw-

His breath stuck in his throat. Kakashi and Zabuza were stood staring each other down. Between them stood the blood-drenched body of Haku, Kakashi-sensei's hand punched through her chest. _"She jumped in to save Zabuza!"_ Naruto realized.

"I never realized what a useful thing I had picked up that time!" Zabuza was saying, while hefting his sword back.

"_He intends to cut through Haku and Kakashi-sensei both!"_

"HAKU!" Naruto screamed, watching as Zabuza's blade swept down.

At the last second, Kakashi jumped out the way, taking Haku's body with him. Dropping to his knees he laid the girl out on the floor carefully. Quickly, Naruto ran over to them both and dropped to his knees. The girl was spitting up blood, and there was a gaping hole right through his lung. "Haku…" Naruto murmured. He turned to look at his sensei, who had a sad look on his face. "Is she going to live?"

Kakashi looked away from the blonde's anxious face. "Stay here Naruto. This fight is between me and Zabuza." He stood up and walked past the blond, though a hand fell on Naruto's shoulder for a second and squeezed in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

Naruto turned his gaze on the girl, who looked up at him with _happy_ eyes. "Naruto…"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running over with Tazuna in tow. "You're alright! I'm glad. Is Sasuke with you?"

Naruto's face dropped and he yanked his gaze away from her eager one. "Naruto…" he heard her whisper, as if in question, or perhaps realization. He heard her run away down the bridge.

Haku looked up at the blond, whose face was fixed on the ground. "I'm… sorry…"

Naruto turned his gaze onto the girl. "Hey, you ought to be preserving your strength! Don't talk right now!" He grabbed one of Haku's hands.

The black hair girl smiled, even as a sudden wailing cry rose up. It sounded as if Sakura had found Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes for a second, trying to push back the tears.

"You'll see…" Haku said her voice barely a whisper. Naruto opened his eyes to look at her again. "Naruto-kun… Know that I died… fulfilling my purpose. It was… a… honor…" The girl trailed off.

Around Naruto things slowed to a stop; the hand he held was cold. "Haku-chan…" he murmured as the girl's eyes slid shut and her chest stopped rising.

"HAKU!" he yelled. Red fire flew over his hands, bathing Haku's body in its glow.

Time for Naruto seemed to stop and go black. **"Do you wish to save her kit?"** Naruto's vision returned and he found himself before a huge iron gate with a piece of paper holding it shut. The word seal written on it. Looking further into the cage he could see two crimson eyes. "**I can save her, but for this to work I need you to accept my power and become a demon, I will give the same power to the girl. She will become a demon just like you. The wound, that is now killing her, would become no more fatal then a paper cut. But doing this will also make her your mate"**

"When we become demons, what will happen to us?" worry etched on his features.

Kyubi smiled down on his jailer. **"You are worried that you will become what I was. Fear not, not all demons are bloodthirsty killers, some are even protectors. But to answer your question, you will heal at an incredible rate and live for a very long time. It is up to you what you do with the power."**

Naruto's eyes shined with a new blaze. "I accept."

Kyubi replied** "Now you need to cover the seal with your blood, then mix blood and chakra with Haku. Blood and chakra must be able to flow between the both of you. When this is done, push my chakra into both her and the seal. I warn you, this will be painful but do not pass out. If you do before I'm done, we all die. Now go, time is of the essence."**

He quickly channeled his chakra, but was having some trouble in channeling Kyubi's. As the three chakras and blood mixed, a blue light surround both my and Haku.

**Elsewhere on the bridge. **

Gatou appears on the bridge with a small army of thugs with him.

"So, the demon of the mist was defeated? You're nothing but a little puppy devil. Luckily, I was never going to pay you. See, missing Nin are so much easier than Ninja from villages to hire because after a missing Nin is done, you just have to kill them while they're weak. Double pay to the man that brings me Zabuza's head. haha" laught Gatou

With a quick look at each other, Zabuza and Kakashi nod

"Kakashi, I see no reason to fight you now but I still haven't killed anything yet. Say, first one to kill more of Gatou's men wins?" it's at this point everyone stops. Not because of what Zabuza said, but because they can feel the chakra that was coming off Naruto at this time, it was so powerful and put off so much presser it drove mine to their knees. They look over to see the blue, red, and white lights spinning around the two teens.

_"What is this chakra? It's as powerful as the Kyubi's, but it doesn't feel evil and doesn't have any killer intent"_ wondered the copy-nin.

"_What is this power" _But before he could thank farther.

"Kill them all now!" yelled Gatou.

Before any could move a pulse wave blow pass them stopping them. They all turn to see Naruto standing up from where his was, but he looked different his hair was now pitch black, his eyes were red with slit in them, and his nail were now claws. But what caught Kakashi attention was the sword resting on the boy's shoulder; it was beautiful, the sword was completely black with sliver fittings. They were broke from the stupor by a voice that sounded as if it had all the power and command of the gods.

_**"Gatou, you have made the people of this land suffer and killed many so that you can get your greedy little hands on more money."**_ Everyone just listened, the very presents of the boy was terrifying. _**"For your crimes a just this land and the a tempt on the lives of my team I sentence you to."**_ He blur out of sight and reappeared behind Gatou with his sword threw the man's hart. _**"DEATH."**_ Before anyone knew what had happen Naruto stood beside Kakashi and Zabuza.

"_What was happening to you Naruto"_ were Kakashi's thought.

"_What is this kid, I've never seen anyone move that fast."_ Zabuza thought as he eyed the boy.

"_I feel so powerful. Kyubi what did you__**" **_Naruto asked in wonder of his new power.

"**I didn't do anything, I don't know what's go on." **_**"What happen here, there's no way this is from me and that sword, what is it. It holds some much power. The only thing to have anything like that are the…" **_Kyubi's eyes widen as it dawned on him the only thing the boy could be. _**"No fucking way, he can't be. No human holds that power."**_

"Hey you killed our meal ticket, I say we kill them and rob the town." Shouted one of the stupider bandits, with the others cheering his brilliants.

"_**Bring it on."**_ Naruto want to ready himself, but felt weak. He fell to his knees as his body changed back, though his hair remained black.

"Well Kakashi it looks like it's up to us." Shout Zabuza as he ran in to battle followed by Kakashi. Kakashi and Zabuza cut down the men like they were dogs, beheading and delimbing all the merc.

Zabuza looking over the bodies said "looks like I win Kakashi haha."

"Maybe, but not by much. So what are you going to do now."

Zabuza was about to answer when it realized he had lost the only person he thought of as family. With her gone what would he do keep running and try to make some money working for more lowlife's. He really didn't know what to do. That is till he heard coughing coming from where he knew Haku laid, he ran over to her to see she was all right the wound was gone. _"SHE OK, but how." _He looked around till his eyes landed on the boy he knew was at Haku side earlier. _"The boy was he the one that save her. The kid must be one hell of a medic or something."_

Kakashi stood there trying to think what could have happened. "_What's going on here? Did Naruto heal her and why is his hair black. But more important where did he get that sword and how could he heal her, he doesn't know medic jutsu. Guess I'll have to ask him when he wakes up." _Zabuza cut him out of his thought.

"Kakashi I don't know how but your brat healed Haku, but sends she is alive, do you thank your Hokage would let us join your village. I'm so tired of running and I want Haku to have a normal life."

"I don't know, but I thank he would allow it. I'll send a message to fine out. But I need to check on my students first." The one eyed nin said as he walked over to his other students. Only to stop as he saw Sasuke lying die on the ground with Sakura crying on his chest. "NO! Not again, No I couldn't have failed again!" With tears in his eye. Then a dry low voice catch his ears.

"Sakura…. get off …your heave." Sasuke's risky voice breathes out.

"Sasuke! Your alive, you're alive" screamed out Sakura as she hugged him. Only for him to yell for her to stop.

Kakashi could only give an eye smile happy his entire team was alive and safe. He turns to see the towns' people showing up.

A few days later

Naruto wake to see he was on one of the beds in Tazuna house. As he started to sit up images of the other day flashed in his mind.

Flash Back

_Naruto watched as the blue light covered him and Haku. After a few minutes his body started to lightly hurt. After a moment or two his body was in a lot of pain like being on fire. "Kyubi what's going on!" He heard a low laughter._

_"__**Well kit I'm breaking the suppression seal on you and given you the girl's Kekkei Genkai as well as the**__**kitsune. Now shut up this is hard to do and you're making harder. SO. GO. AWAY.**_

_"Oooooo …. Really, I'm I getting something that could show Sasgay up." Ask a very hopeful Naruto._

_"__**Your Kekkei Genkai will have three parts body, chakra, and eyes. Now what they do is ….."**_

Flash back ends

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by a voice at the doorway. "So are you feeling better?" came a voice. Naruto turned to see kakashi with his eye as a smile.

"I'm fine, but what about Haku is she alright" asked the slightly worried teen.

"Well Haku is …..

-Chapter end-


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto

-Story Start-

"Well Haku is fine, but she's resting right now" said the one eyed nin with an eye smile. "But what I would like to know is how you healed her, where did you get that sword of yours, and why is your hair black."

Naruto shifted uneasy on what to tell him. "I made a bond with her, make us like clansman to each other. During which she was healed." He decided to leave out most of his new Kekkei Genkai and becoming a demon, he would tell the old man and Haku first. He also thought it best to tell Haku about them being mates before tell anyone else. "Also the reason my hair turned black. As for the sword I've had it for some time it was just seal in a scroll"

"_He's hiding something, but he seems himself. I'll let it side. He must be upset about seeing two of his friends "die" and/or making his first kill" _thought kakashi. "You know death is a part of being a ninja, but you should be happy we all served."

"I know and I am. I'm going to check on Haku." Replied Naruto as he tried left.

Kakashi set down wondering what he could do for his student _"It must be tough for him to have thought he lost a teammate and then a friend, which being up another question. When do they become friends?"_

Elsewhere

Naruto set beside Haku's bed waiting for her to wake you. After an hour she awoke and they headed down to eat. As they set at the table he saw that Kakashi has reading his book he didn't see Zabuza anywhere so he was more than like a sleep. Sasuke was glaring at Haku. "You got a problem teme".

"We should kill her, she's the enemy" replied a rather angry Sasuke.

"Yeah she tried to kill Sasuke, she shouldn't be here" come his bubble gum haired fangirl.

By this point Kakashi put his book down. "Zabuza and she stop being the enemy when Gatou tried to kill them. In the ninja world any enemy one-day can be an alley the next. You all should remember that." He started reading his book again and giggled now and then. The rest of the night want by quietly with Sasuke brooding, Sakura foning over Sasuke, Kakashi reading his book, Naruto and Haku making small talk. Zabuza came down after a while and get some food then headed back to his room not saying anything to anyone. After a while they all want to bed as they still had a week till the bridge would be finshed.

As Naruto fell to sleep he found himself in front of Kyubi's cage. **"Well Kit we have something to talk about. First you need to tell your mate about everything from my to you both being demons now to her being your mate. Second when you get back to your village don't put your stupid mask back on, you will also be a weak fool if you do. Also you need someone to teach you taijutsu, something strong, something that can break bones and find a master swordsman to teach you, the Hokage should be able to help you find one. Now leave I'm still tired from healing your mate and give you your bloodline. You also need sleep so your mate can show you how to use your ice abilities." **Before Naruto could reply he was thrown from his mindscape into a nice dream about him, Haku, and Hinata going for a walk around the park and setting on top Hokage Mountain with them watching the sunset.

The Next Morning

Naruto awake the next morning mumbling about baka foxes telling him what to do and weird dreams. _"Why would even have a dream about Hinata, I mean sure she's liked me for a long time and I've grown to like her. But what would the village do if she was with me and besides Haku is my mate. I can't have them both. I don't think either would be happy about it." _As he was running throw his thoughts he heard laughter in his mind.

**"haha Kit why not take them both as your mates. You know demons take more than one mate. As for Haku not being happy about you having another, we both have seen how she looks at Tsunami. No I thank she'll be fine with you having another mate, as long as you love her. Hinata loves you and you love her. You need to grow strong to be with the ones you love."**

"_But there's no way for me to be with them both. The village wouldn't allow it"_

**"To my understanding of villages, people with new bloodlimits can have more then one mate."**

"_Great that will make the villagers so happy! Well at least I might be able to be with Haku and Hinata as long as they're both ok with it. Hey wait how are you talking to me?"_

**"Well the piece of the seal you ripped off lets me speak to you. As well as see, hear, and smell what you do."**

"_Ok but why haven't you spoken before now and aren't you the demon that want to kill everything. So why are you helping me."_

**"I haven't spoken before now because I was tired, do you know how much energy it takes to heal someone near death and make a bloodlimit. And no I'm not evil or even want kill everyone." Naruto could feel the sad smile on the fox's face. "No at one time I was the guarding of Fire Country, but that hebi-teme put a very powerful genjutsu on me. It put me in to a feral rage and I attacked your village, but thankfully your Hokage sealed me way. As to why I'm helping you, well I'm sorry for making your life so horrible. So the bloodline and healing your mate was my way of saying I'm sorry."**

"_Thank you, but I'll find that Hebi-teme and make him pay for disturbing our lives …."_ He was cut from he talk by a voice.

"You know breakfast is waiting for you down stairs." Naruto turn to see Haku smiling at him.

"I'll be down in a minute."

After a few minute Naruto set down at the table with everyone eating their food. "Alright team we still have a week till the bridge would be finished. Sasuke you'll come with me to the bridge, Sakura you will watch over the house, Naruto you're free do the day, Haku and Zabuza you aren't part of my team so you can do whatever you want." Kakashi told then.

Sasuke get 'Hn'.

Sakura was upset she wasn't going to be with her Sasuke.

Naruto thought it was a perfect time to talk with Haku and maybe get her help working with his ice ability.

"Alright I'm going to go train, Haku-chan do you want to come." Naruto asked a blushing Haku.

"Y-yes Nar-Naruto-ku-kun" Naruto just looked at her wondering why she was stuttering.

"Maybe you should stay here today" Naruto turned his head to see a blushing Tsunami. He also saw Sakura blushing look at him only to have her look at the ground when he looked at her. He started to hear Kyubi laughing

"_Kyubi what did you do?"_

**"Haha …. Kit … Sorry kit …. haha …. but it looks like … haha …. It looks like your Kit ….. haha …. Kitsune primal aura is making the females woozy…. Haha. But don't worry Haku shouldn't…haha… shouldn't be affected…haha…as she's your mate…haha…. she was probably thrown by you calling her chan"**

"_O great this is all need" _"Ano … No I need to train, so I'll be leaving now." He finished as he grabbed Haku and ran out the door.

In The Forest

Naruto and Haku had just made it to the forest. Now the where looking for a clearing to train in. "Haku I need to talk to you about something." Naruto want onto tell her about Kyubi, how he saved her, them both being demons, and finally her being his mate. Haku stood there listening to everything. She was a little surprised that by save her she become his "mate" as he called it. But all in all she was happy that he told her all of it. She wasn't to upset about being his mate, she did like him, but she would have liked to know him better first. She actually founded herself hugging him and giving a quick kiss on the lips.

"_Well that a relief, she doesn't seem mad"_

**"See I told kit, she's fine with it. But you didn't tell here about Hinata. Of course that was probably wise; too much information could be bad right need. You will need to tell her before you get back to the village."**

"_Yeah I know."_

Haku set there thank tell she asked "Naruto-kun if we're demons why do we look the same, I don't feel different." He looked t her for second realizing he didn't feel different either.

"_Kyubi shouldn't we feel different if we became demons?"_

**"It well take same time till her body converted to that of a demon's, you on the other hand are already a full demon and at the same time you're a full human, as well as something else."**

"_What are you talking about, how can I be a full demon, full human, and something else?"_

**"Kit, I have no clue if I didn't see this for myself I would never believe it."**

"_Ok what every, if I'm a full demon why don't I look like one."_

**"That one is simple most of your youki is being suppress, all you have to do is relish it."**

Haku was started to worry, Naruto was starring of in space and didn't answer her when she called to him. As she was about to start shaking him, what look like a dark blue colored chakra surrounded him and his body started to change. His finger and toe nails turns to claws, his whisker mark widen and darken, two fang started to form in his mouth, his hair lengthen, and finally two pitch black fox ears form on top of his head and a single black tail danced behind him. Haku was in awe of Naruto's new look, she was about to say something when Naruto open his eyes, show they were now electric blue with slit pupils. He saw the look on her face and smiled showing off his new fangs.

"**By the way your gocking at him I'd say you like my new look."** Haku trying to fight back her fierce blush looked down and nod. Naruto could only chuckle, he moved his hand to her chin and bring her eyes up to meet his **"You know you look cute when you blush like that."** Haku blushed even more at those words, she was trying to thank of what to do or say but was stopped when she felt his lips push in to hers.

Kyubi was starting get a little annoyed, sure he like feeling kissing again even if it was threw the kit but if some saw Naruto in his demon form it could end badly. **"Kit change back to your human form, you don't want anyone to see you."** Naruto just realized Kyubi was right if someone saw him he would more than likely killed. He quickly changed to his human form.

"_Thanks Kyubi" _"Sorry Haku-Chan but it's probably not a good ideal. What do you say we start training? O and you should be a demon in no time, but I thank we should stay away from any humans till you change. So I'll figure out some way to stay in the forest."

"Yeah sure" She started to show him how to channel ice jutsu, but he was having trouble using the right amount of chakra. So she shows him the water walking chakra exercise. It took the rest of the day for him to get water walking down. By the time he fully got it, it was time to head back to the house.

Back at Tazuna

When they got back everyone was set at the table about to eat. They set down quietly, most of the dinner want by just as quietly with Tsunami and Sakura looking a Naruto once in a while, have light blushes on their faces. Haku was glaring a Sakura angry that she was looking at her Naruto like that. Naruto decided to break the silence. "Ano ... Kakashi-sensei, we don't have anything really to do, do we."

"Well no, not till the bridge is finished in five or six days, so only one of us will need to watch it. Why do you ask?" ask as he let his eye full on his student.

"Well I planning on training for the rest of the time and maybe stay in the forest till we leave" replied Naruto.

"I have no problem with you training for the rest of the time, but I don't thank staying in the forest is a good ideal."

"It will help with survival training, by having to find food and shelter for myself."

"Alright, but I want you back the night before we leave." Sasuke was mad the dope was going to train the whole time while he stays there and watched the bridge. But then he thought with the dope out of the way he could get Kakashi to tech him a couple new jutsus. The rest of the dinner went be rather quietly, besides Sakura yelling about Naruto getting to train will Sasuke had to stay, she was silenced by a glare from Sasuke. Not wanting her to blow his chance to get stronger. When dinner was done Naruto and Haku packed their supplies, said good byes to everyone and headed out.

-Chapter End-


	3. Chapter 3

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto

A Couple Miles from Town

Naruto and Haku had finally found a spot to set up camp. Haku was setting up the camp sight while Naruto gather wood and food. After they were done they sat by the fire talking about what they were going to work on, when Naruto heard Kyubi **"Kit you and the vixen come in here."**

"What? How I'm I going to take Haku in there." "That's easy kit, you two already have a bond so all you have to do is have her open her mind to you, make skin contact and when you come here so will she." Naruto nodded

"Haku-chan, Kyubi wants to talk to us. So I need you to open you mind and hold my hands." With in moments they in front of Kyubi's cage.

"**Haha welcome kits and let my welcome you to the kitsune family. OK now I want to give you the fox contract, before ask no their not demon foxes they're just as normal as any other summon." **As he finished red chakra swirled in front of Naruto forming in to a large dark red scroll**. **

**"Now you need to bite your thump and then dab blood on each finger on that hand, finally push your fingertips down on one of the slots and write your name. Once you're done you'll be a fox summoner. Kit I give this to you your clans summoning contract.** **Ok with that out of the way, for your training this week you two should work on your new senses, chakra control, transforming, ice jutsu, as well as swordmenship for you, Naruto. O and get some new clothes kit, something that will not get you killed."** As the week want by Naruto and Haku worked on what Kyubi told them and Naruto sent a clone to get new clothes.

A Week Later

On the bridge stood three members of team seven and Zabuza in silence, that was broken by the bubble gum hair girl "Sensei maybe something happened to Naruto, I mean he was meant to come back last night."

"Sakura, I'm sure he'll tell us why he's late. Isn't that right Naruto?" The two student turn to see a well-muscled boy dressed in a black muscle shirt, black pant that end a few inches about his ankle, form there down to his black sandals was wrap in black bandages. He had a kunai holsters on each leg, but what stood out the most was the black sword on his back.

"_He looks like he was become strong." _Kakashi thought as he gave an eye smile

"_Wow that's Naruto, has he been hide those muscles under the jumpsuit the whole time" _

"_That can't be the be the dope, there's no way his got that strong"_

"Sorry we're late." they boy speak as he walked up to them, with Haku finally coming in to vision. Dressed in a black kimono with blue flower on it "We were trying to get some last minute training in." rubbing the back of his neck with a half small on his face. "But yeah Haku and I were doing some last minute sword play."

"Can you even use it?" speak the glaring Uchiha.

"Why don't you find out teme?" Smirked Naruto.

"Enough we need to get back to the village" bark their one eyed sensei. Kakashi decided it would be easier to leave before the town people came to see them off. He jumped in the forest and started jumping from branch to branch. He only traveled half his speed, true he could go a little faster, but he want to stop for a night to let the group readjust to each other and to find out somethings from Naruto. After some hours of traveling Kakashi decide to stop for the night. "Alright team we'll be stopping here for the night."

"But sensei the village is only a couple hours away, we could make it there in no time" whined the banshee.

"Maybe but I want to finish my book" all four of the teens fell anime style. "Alright Sasuke go get fire wood, Naruto go find some food, Sakura set up camp, Haku you can help who every, and Zabuza and I am going to keep watch" as he finish he jumped on a branch and started reading his book, Zabuza took up post on the other side of the clearing. Sakura started set up camp mumbling about ero-senseis. Sasuke just 'hn' and walked into the woods. Will Naruto and Haku went to the stream to catch some fish.

With Naruto and Haku

"You know you should tell your sensei what all our bloodlimit can do, he maybe able to help train you in it." Said Haku as she set at the foot a tree watching Naruto catch his third fish.

"Yeah maybe, but I want to wait till Sasuke-teme wouldn't be able hear us talking. If he hears about me having a bloodline he'll start brooding about the "dobe" getting a bloodline or about me get power that is "rightful" his, just because he's an Uchiha and no one deserves power but him, so he can kill his brother. Not to say how much more of a teme he'll become" he finished as he got his fourth and fifth fishes.

"You know your getting pretty good with ice senbon" smiled Haku walked up to Naruto to help take the fishes to camp. Unknown to them their whole conviction was being listened to.

_"So there's more to his bloodlimit then his ice abilities. Well I guess I really will need to find a time for him and I to talk"_ thought our favorite sliver hair one eye nin as he leaped back to camp.

Naruto smiled at Haku as they walk back to camp. "Yeah, be I wish I could get my new jutsu to work as well."

"Even without you perfecting it, It's still a deadly attack."

"Maybe but it could be more powerful." When they got back they saw Sasuke and Sakura set by the fire, with Kakashi setting in his tree reading.

"Finally what take you two so long!" screamed the pink haired bashee. "We've been waiting for you for like ten minutes."

"Sakura why don't you shut up and cook your fish" Naruto's neutral toned voice come. His team gave a shocked, amused, and worried looks. Sakura was shocked Naruto never talked to her like that. Sasuke had an amused look for a moment but cover it with an 'hn' and started brooding again. Kakashi was somewhat worried Naruto didn't talk to Sakura like that. He was usually trying to get a date from her, but pushed it to the side, it might be he finally got over his feels for her. Naruto and Haku moving to cooking their food, bring the others out of their thoughts. The rest of the group set to get their food. After they were done Kakashi split up the guard watch shifts. He would take the first shift; Naruto got the second because Kakashi hoped to get answer, Sasuke got three and Sakura got four. Haku and Zabuza was left out, as they weren't members of the team. After that they split up and headed to bed.

**Naruto Shift**

"Kakashi-sensei it my shift" Kakashi didn't even look up as he know it was Naruto.

"Ah Naruto I was hoping to…" He didn't finish his sentence as turn to see Haku at Naruto side. He wouldn't get all the answer he wanted with her there. "Never mind, I'm heading to bed." With that said he headed to a place to sleep.

"Well I think he wanted to ask you something" Haku whispered as she watches Kakashi lay down.

"Yeah I got that feeling to." Naruto looked up to the limb Kakashi was setting on. "I thank we should leave a shadow clone here and go practice." Naruto made his clone and they left. They want deep in the forest for Naruto to practice his new jutsu, but they return before the next shift, not wanting the other to know they had left.

**The Next Morning**

"Alright guys pack up we're heading out" said Kakashi. They were packed and left in under a half-hour. Couple of hours after that they had made it to the village gates. Only to see to guards appear in front of them.

"Halt who goes there" Barked the guard.

"We're team Kakashi, we're returning from a A-class mission" answer Kakashi. The guards looked them all over. Their sights fall on Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza.

"Wasn't your three member that blond boy" asked one of the guard.

"Yes, but Naruto was sense turned his hair black"

"Who the girl and guy"

"We're taking them with us to the Hokage"

"Very well. Open the gate" Within moment the two large gate swung up and the team head to the Hokage tower. Naruto was happy they didn't seem to realize who he was, so they didn't glare or whisper about him. Actually many of the women wore blushes and smiled at him. Within a few minutes they were in the Hokage's office. The old man setting at the desk looked them all over; he was surprised to see Naruto with black hair and new cloths. He almost didn't recognize him; if it wasn't for his blue eyes and whisker marks I wouldn't have known. Kakashi want into details of their C-class mission turned A-class, as well as why Haku and Zabuza was there.

"Well I'll give you all a mouth down time sense this was your first A-class mission and make sure your paid for the mission upgraded. Now Sakura, Sasuke you both are dismissed." He paused and waited for them to leave. Then he looked Zabuza and Haku. "I'll allow you both to stay in the village, but you will be on a mouth of probation. I would thank you two would still like to be a ninja" receiving a nod from both he went on. "From what Kakashi was told me you. Haku would make a good med-nin, so if you like I'll put you in for training at the hospital" again getting a nod from the girl. "As for you, Zabuza, your be a signed as anbu once your probation is over"

Zabuza lowered his head slightly "Thank you Hokage-sama"

"Now if you give me a couple hours I'll get you both a place to sta...'

"Hey old man Haku-chan is going to stay with me." Cut in Naruto. The Hokage looked at Naruto then Haku. Who blushed and nodded in agreement. Zabuza raised his eyebrow at this, he'd have to talk to her later "And I thank the apartment next to mine is open."

"Very well if all of you are agree then it's fine. Alright Zabuza and Haku would you mind stepping outside, while I speak to Naruto and Kakashi." they nodded and left. When they left the Hokage turned his gaze on Naruto and Kakashi. "Well I'm sure there are thing you left out."

"Everything is as I told you lord Hokage, but during my fight with Zabuza I felt Kyubi's chakra. I'm sure Naruto can tell you better than I can on what happen" replied Kakashi. Both of their eyes fell on Naruto.

"Alright, well when I got their Sasuke was trapped in Haku's ice dome. He was pretty beat up, so I want in to help him. After I got in and was almost turn in to a human pincushion, we came up with a plan I'd make shadow clone and we get out and attack from the outside while Sasuke attacked the inside. But Haku was too fast; she wiped out all my clones and hit me before we could make it out. We try a second time but again we didn't make it, but Sasuke was able to burn a piece of her clothes show he was start to see her movements. So we tried it a third time, well I was knocked down and Haku launched an attack on me. Sasuke take the hit for me. After I thought Sasuke was died I grow angry and called on Kyubi's chakra. After doing so I beat Haku and was going to knock her out. But she used her ice mirror to move her between Kakashi-sensei's attack and Zabuza. She took heavy damage from his attack." Naruto finish and looked at the Hokage. Who was deep in thought.

"Interesting and your hair" ask the wrinkled old man

"Well when I saw Haku dying I wanted to save her, so the Kyubi told me how to" both the Hokage and Kakashi looked worriedly at this. "Before you say anything you need to know it wasn't kyubi's fault he attack, he was put under a strong genjutsu by some hebi-teme that put him in a feral rage." The Hokage and Kakashi shared a glance, there was only one person it could have be, Orochimaru. "But anyway Kyubi told me all I had to do was mix my blood and chakra, with a little of his with Haku's and I could save her, but by doing that Haku and I would become mates." Both men looked shocked at that. "What he didn't tell me is he was also giving me a Kekkei Genkai."

"KEKKEI GENKAI! He gave you a Kekkei Genkai. Naruto what does your Kekkei Genkai do" ask a worried but happy Hokage. He was worried, as the Kyubi could have given Naruto something that could hurt him. But was happy because the counsel wouldn't try to kill him if he had a Kekkei Genkai.

"Well it was three part body, chakra, and sight." Kakashi and the Hokage were stunned, they haven't ever heard of a Kekkei Genkai effecting three different parts of the body. "Now my body is more durable, can heal faster, has enhanced senses, as well as gives me enhanced muscles, organs, chakra system, and skeleton, to properly utilize the second chakra system without causing my body harm. I have a secondary youki enhanced chakra system, double the size and potency of me normal chakra system and immune to tampering." Kakashi and the Hokage were looking at me in awe. "My chakra allows me to use the hyouton. Finally my eyes allow me to track the movement of an opponent. It also allows me to pierce Genjutsu and see the surrounding reality for what it really is. As well as allow me to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. Finally it allows me to synchronize my movement to strike the area moments before me opponent is even in that spot, essentially allowing me to strike out and hit me opponent before they're even there." Both men looked like they were going the wet themselves. "I do have three other abilities but I don't know where the fit. The first is I have a primal aura that I'm sure Kakashi-sensei saw from outside, it makes women woozy and acting fangirlish." Both men gave a perverted smile at that, making Naruto sweet drop. "The second allows me to understand foxes." They both thought that was because of Kyubi being sealed in the boy. "The last one allows me to control and suppression minor demon; have authority over weak demons, but I can only suppress the Biju." They both just stared at him for a moment, trying to thank of why Kyubi would give the boy all those abilities. He may have not attack the village on his own will, but still there was no way Kyubi would just the boy all those abilities.

"Naruto did the Kyubi ask for anything in return" ask the Hokage try to figure it all out.

"No, but he can now see, hear, smell everything I do. And before you ask the seal is fine, he still trapped but can see, hear, smell everything I do." When Naruto finish the Hokage let out a the breath he was holding.

"Ok Naruto, you may go. I thank you might want to take Haku home and get some rest." The Hokage smiled at Naruto.

"Alright old man, I see you tomorrow" Naruto turned and left.

After he left Kakashi making his praises known again. "Do you thank the ability to suppress demons is from the first"

"Knowing who his father is it possible. Though it looks as if Kyubi upgraded it, I guess that's one upside about having the lord of all demons in your gut."

With Haku and Naruto

Naruto had just come out of the Hokage's office. "Well sense it's getting late I say I show you two to the apartments, we eat and tomorrow I show you both around town." As they was about to start walking Naruto stop and ten shadow clones. "Alright one of you go get me some new clothes before they relies it's me, one of you go re-supple me weapons, one got Zabuza, Haku, and me some dinner something other than ramen, the rest hurry to the apartment and make sure it's clean." Naruto order them though he whispered the last part. His clones took off in a flash to complete their orders. "Well shouldn't we be on are way hime" Naruto asked make Haku blush a deep shade of red. She only nodded not trusting her voices. Naruto offered her his left arm, which she grabbed hold of and they all started their walk to their apartments, though Zabuza keep giving Naruto the evil almost promising terrible pain if he hurt Haku. It only took a few minutes to get there but Haku was enjoying holding on Naruto and was sadden when they got to the door. Naruto let Zabuza in the apartment next to his and gave me the key. It wasn't surprising that he had the key seeing as he own the building, but he didn't what people to know that, even if it was his sensei. Naruto open his apartment door to let Haku in. His apart was a little small but was nice. Naruto was surprised his clones didn't have much to clean. He guessed with of the 'demon' not there the villager didn't mess with it. The apartment only had a little furniture; there was a couch, chair, and in table in the living room. The kitchen had a refrigerator, stove, sink, cabinets, and a little table with four chairs around it. He showed her were the bathroom was and were her room would be. He also showed her where his room was, but never open the door. When they were done the first of the clones returned. He had brought them chicken and rice along with some sake. As they were eating and making small talk the last two clones came in and took their items to Naruto's room for him to inspect later. After dinner was over they called it an early night and headed to their bedrooms. When Naruto entered his room he took the time to inspect the new weapons and clothes his clones had picked up. The weapons were pretty nice, they were anbu grade kunai and shuriken made of a light absorbing metal. The clothes were mostly blacks and some navy blues, but looked good. Satisfied with what the clones got he laid down to sleep. As Naruto fell to sleep he found himself in front of Kyubi's cage.

**"Haha, welcome back kit."** Laughed the Kyubi

"_Kyubi what am I doing here and where have you been."_

"**Kit I've been here for twelve year, with only the sight, sound, and smell of this place. So I've been enjoying what you see, hear, and smell. Now to why you're here, we need to talk about your skills and where they need to improve."**

_"What do you mean? My skills are pretty good right now. I mean my sword skills are pretty good and starting to master Silent Homicide. Haku's taught me her Makyou Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors) and Sensatsu Suishou (Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles). Then there's my new jutsus, Frozen Hell Wind and Frozen Hell Storm."_

"**Yes kit, you're doing good back you need to get better. You need to improve your strike in Silent Homicide and you need more control of your jutsus. And you still need to find someone to teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu."**

"_I know, I know. I'll send some clones out tomorrow to practice chakra control, to improve my jutsu, read the scrolls Haku gave me on Silent Homicide, and the rest to practice it. I'll ask old man-Hokage to help me find a taijutsu master, but I still have to take Haku-chan for a walk around the village. So if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."_ After that said Naruto fell into a nice sleep.

Any ways this is a Naruto x Haku x Hinata x ? fic, so if you don't like the pairing sorry but it will not be changed. Before anyone send more pairings they like for the last girl, I know how the girl will be but I just don't what you all to not. But I'll give you all a chance to figure it out: Haku will be only demon mate, Hinata will be the only human mate, so the last one must be a …


End file.
